Wild Hearts
by khluv97
Summary: A young dog and her best friend cat live on a quiet farm, living peacefully and happily with their human masters, but when their masters move to the big city and leave them behind, they must learn to survive in the wild. Will the large, silver wolf, Riku, help the pup? Will the pack of wild cats lead by Xemnas take in a domestic cat? RikuxOC and ZexionxOC2. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The small cross breed dog laid on the porch of her masters farm watching a wolf that had been coming around a lot lately. She was ready to spring up and chase him off if he got near her sheep, but he had come around for a week and had never even approached the sheep or the chickens or messed with the barn cat, he would just come around, wander a little bit, and leave. The mutt thought he might be scoping it out and may attack at any moment, but didn't know, so she just laid on the porch watching him, subconsciously admiring his silky silver coat.

"Hey, what's up pup?"

She looked up and the black cat sitting on the porch rail, whipping that blond tipped tail back and forth, highly tempting her to bite it and play with it... though knowing better than to do so. "He's back again..." She said staring intently at the wolf.

"Ohhhh, think he's going to attack?" The cat asked as she hopped down * shall we go chase him off?

"No," She yawned, "He just wanders the outskirts, he hasn't gone after anything..." She stopped and thought about it a moment, realizing a horrific fact about herself as she passed out of her puphood, "You don't think he can smell me all the way out there do you? I mean... I heard the farmer's wife about getting me spayed," she shuddered, "but what if he can smell it... and then he attacks me because I'm a different breed?" Then a more comical note came to her mind as she said, "Or maybe he knows there is a lazy cat here and he wants to use it as a chew toy."

"Hey, I'm not lazy! I keep the barn clear of mice and rats, that's a hard job!" The cat protested as

the young pup rolled on her back and gazed up at the cat, "Yes... and all those rodents haven't slowed you down, at all have they?" She snickered.

The cat glared down and snarled at her, "I do have claws you know, pup ...anyway ...have you seen that dark wild cat? I caught him near the duck coop yesterday…"

"Again? Man... if he kills so much as one duck... you know what I'll do?" She rolled over and stood up, stooping into a stalking posture, crouched low to the ground as if she would spring.

The cat didn't even think about what the pup could do, but merely laughed, "Ha! You against a cat?! Hahaha! He would tear you to bits, pup!"

The pup pouted a little, her pride hurt, before replying,"Uh huh... like this?" She sprung, biting the tantalizing tail swishing around and pulled the cat off the banister, then chased her across the fields barking and laughing wildly.

The cat ran and then climbed up a tree and hissed, "Hey, that wasn't funny!"The mutt sat down and laughed at the very edge of the farm, not noticing the wolf or the wild cat not too far away, "Are you kidding? That was hilarious! The way your fur stood on end! No chance against a cat indeed!" She barked and barked at the cat, running circles round the tree and playing as the wild cat stalked in naive pray.

"Knock it off, you're going to make me dizzy watching you go in circles…"

"Why? Don't you like circles?" She started chasing her tail playfully as the wild cat crept closer and closer through the tall grass, almost close enough to pounce. But the cat, being higher up and seeing the wildcat in the grass, jumped down almost landing on the wildcat.

"Hey stop!" She yowled, hissing and arching her back, "Get off my territory!"

The wild cat rushed, ignoring the cat and pouncing at the pup, landing square on her shoulders and digging its claws into her shoulder blades and biting her neck. She yelped and started howling, she ran around frantically, trying to get the wildcat off. She ran around, panicked, away from her friend and into the tall grass, close to the wolf.

"No," The cat ran after the pup, trying to keep up, "Stop! You're hurting her!"

The dog tried to roll over and knock the wild cat off, but it only sunk its claws in deeper and began biting her repeatedly, she ran and jumped and rolled and before her friend could get there, the wolf heard her howling in pain. He ran over and nipped the wild cat, sending it running. "Are you ok?"

The pup staggered a moment, dazed with adrenaline and fear with her tail between her legs, "Y-yeah.. I think I'm- " She tried to take a step and yelped with the pain in her shoulder.

The wolf moved forward, catching her on his shoulder as she almost collapsed, "You better sit down."

She laid down in the grass, turning her head about and trying to lick the wound, but couldn't quite reach it to do so because it rode to close up her back to her neck. She felt a gentle licking at the wound and heard the smooth voice right behind her ears, "Those darn cats, now they are fighting... Oh well not my problem…"

She said nothing as she laid down her head and accepted his help. He was much bigger than her, almost twice as tall and much thicker in build, and a lot more muscle, built for fighting and hunting, where she was built for running and digging. But before long, she heard the farmer whistle, and sprung to her feet, ignoring the twingeing pain and darting across the field to her master's call. The wolf sat up, watching her run through the grass to the raced up to the farmer and started whimpering and turning around, taking a step towards the field and then turning back, desperately trying to get him to follow and go shoot the wild cat, but the farmer was tired and picked her up, taking her to the truck and putting her in the back. Driving away to go get her shots.

Meanwhile, the wild cat furiously wrestled his slightly smaller opponent, clawing and biting, trying to get her off for a hasty retreat, after all, he would never KILL another feline, no matter how infuriating.

The cat bit down into his fur and clawed down his back but her claw got caught in his fur and she got left hanging by one paw to him, "Ah! Mangy furball why did you attack us?"

He pinned her down, hissing angrily, "I didn't attack you! I just wanted the dog!" Then he leapt from her and tried to run back into the mountain forest. But she slid in front of him snarling, "I don't like other animals attacking my friends!" With that she jumped on him, trying to pin him again. He yowled and bit her, kicking his hind legs up against her soft belly fur, and threatened to rip her open, "Don't make me kill you! Just let me go, and we forget this ever happened!"

"No! You stay away from my home and my family!" And she bit down into his neck fur and tore chunk of fur and flesh yowled in pain and clawed furiously down her belly, not deep enough to spill her entrails, but enough to make her bleed horribly for a while. He then flipped her over and leaped away, fleeing into the woods.

After he was gone, the she-cat laid in the grass, a bit in shock at the pain in her belly and then passed out.

A while later, the mutt came home from the vet and wound up tearing a hole in the farmer's pants to get him to follow, and she sniffed around the tree and followed the scent to her feline friend, passed out. The farmer picked the cat up and took both animals back to and inside the farmhouse, patching the cat up and laying her cozily on the couch while he spoke to his wife.

The cat started to wake up a bit after half an hour or so, moaning, "Unnnn…"

"Shhh," the mutt muttered, listening intently to her laid on her paws, listening to her masters, though she could only understand about half of what they were saying, that half containing words like: "dog, cat, farm, sit, old girl, vet, honey, and dear."

"...What's going on?" The cat mewed softly.

The mutt never stopped watching her masters as she replied, "I'm not sure… But, I think they are leaving! they keep talking about a "city" what is that?"

"I don't know…" The cat whispered, almost in defeat over not knowing something this important.

"Honey keeps saying that they can't keep a fox in the city, and Dear keeps saying that he's not leaving the dog behind... then she usually answers that 'she's a wild animal and will be just fine...' then he says that he just can't part with the old girl…"

"I think they are leaving me behind and probably taking you with them…"

"No... they have talked about you already and said that the cat would do fine in the city, and there are lots of pests you could eat... I think there's something in their rules about foxes it sounds like? But aren't foxes those orange things that try to eat the chickens? I don't know why they are talkin' about those…"

"I think they are talking about you ...you are part fox you know."

"I am? I thought i was a shetland sheepdog? I thought that sheltie down the road was my momma?" The pup said in a worried voice.

"She is but your daddy was ...well ... a fox ... mind you a big fox but a fox…"

"Oh... but why can't they have me in this "city" place? Is it because I'm a fox?"

"I think so, yeah…"

"Oh..." She laid her ears back and laid down her head, still staring up at her masters intently. "Maybe they are going on a trip? Like when they went to see their cub? And they just need to know whether to find a kennel or not? I bet that's it, that makes sense..." Her ears perked a little again, "I like kennels..."

"Yeah, you would…" The cat rolled her eyes and began grooming herself.

"Kennels have sticks... and bones to chew... and balls to chase... and other dogs to play with and bark with aaaaaaaaall day."

"I always get left at home in the barn…"

"Well it sounds like they are taking you this time... maybe they found a kennel for cats... or maybe you're going to the vet for a while like Tiger... he's been on vacation for like, a whole year! That's almost my whole life!" She then became infatuated with a mosquito buzzing around her head and snapped a few times, then ate it.

"Mmm…" The cat then rolled over and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey to any fans I have, thanks for sticking with me, I'm sorry if there are errors and things, but this story is written back and forth by two people, sooooo yeah. I know the first couple chapters are slow, but I promise it gets more exciting, so stay tuned!

**Chapter 2:**

Over the next month, things got worse and worse, the signs building up. Slowly, the sheep and hens were all sold, and large vans were constantly coming around to get boxes and furniture. The farmer and his wife moved the cat inside at night to get her used to sleeping in a cat bed, and the dog bed disappeared, the mutt being tied up outside every night. Until one day, there was near to nothing left in the house except some suitcases and the farmer and his wife planning to leave the next day. They put the cat out for a while one last time and let the dog off the leash to run if she pleased, sleeping on an air mattress until they would leave first thing in the morning.

The cat stretched and trotted over to the small dog in the yard, "Hey, "She paused, noting the sad, concerned look on the dog's face, "Are you going to be ok?"

The dog sat, staring at the lighted window, "What do you mean?

"Well," The cat paused, not sure how to say it, "The masters are leaving ...can't you tell? They don't mean to come back…" She trailed off here.

The dog smiled, as though the cat was the one being insolent, "Of course they will come back... this is home, they have to come back eventually, there is no where else for them to go..."

"They are going to another territory with family, that's what they said…" The cat trailed off, a little guilty and a bit sympathetic of the young pup's naive faith, then she saw a figure on the edge of the property and changed the subject, "Hey ...it's that wolf again!"

The pup looked over her shoulder at the edge of the territory at him, then looked back at the house, "I know... he's always there, he said there are vole nests over there that he hunts... just ignore him and he'll leave after he gets the voles..."

"You spoke to him?!" The cat was shocked, "And he didn't eat you?"

The dog looked over at the cat briefly, then turned back to the house, "Only once, I kept barking and he told me not to scare off his prey..." She said, and after a thought she added, "I have seen that wild cat a few times too."

"Oh i see...hmmm…" She looked down at her belly fur, where the fur is still ruffled as it healed, "He's a pest…"

"Yes..." She nodded, "But the wolf keeps chasing him away, so I don't pay him much mind... besides... there are no more sheep of chickens for him to eat until the Masters come back..."

What to do? She couldn't let the dog keep believing they would come back, she would waste her life waiting for Masters who didn't want her! "I don't think they are coming back, pup…"

"They will... they will come back..."

"Okay… If that's what you want to think…" She stretched out and stood, "I'm going to go get a snack want to come?"

She thought about it a moment before saying, "No thank you... I should stay here and make sure no badgers or coyotes get to the house..."

"Mmmm ok…" The shook her head and headed for the barn.

The small mutt just sat there, watching the silhouettes of her Masters in the window embracing in kisses, "They will come back home... they have no where else to go... not to stay forever..."

"It's actually very common to see the two legs leave a place forever…"

Her shackles raised and she growled, springing to her feet to find the source of the wild cat was sitting on the ledge where the black cat usually sat. "You can calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted a place to clean my paws," He said, licking his paws and grooming.

She growled deeper and started barking for the attention of the farmer, "You're not welcome here!" She barks louder and louder.

"Fine!" The cat hissed in exasperation, "You're so annoying! You scare all the pray away when you bark like that! It makes it so hard to hunt…" With that he jumped down and started walking toward the barn.

"You shouldn't be hunting near my territory!" The pup barked after him.

The cat spun around, fluffing itself up to twice its size, hissing furiously, "I can't help it! It's where all the good stuff is!"

The pup shrank in fear for a second, but she couldn't let this wild cat on her property, it was her job! She growled and started howling, wanting desperately for the farmer to drive away the feral cat. After a moment, the farmer came out, but before he could see the cat, it hissed and ran away. She ran to the farmer, whimpering and curling around his legs, and she was still barking quietly towards where the cat ran off, but the farmer simplypatted her head and walked back inside the tried to run inside with him, but he stuck his foot out to stop her and closed the door. She jumped up on the door and started scratching desperately, whimpering for entrance to the warm, cozy house, but to no avail as he refused to open the door for her. She trudged off the porch and back to her post where she had been tied and laid down in the grass, rejected.

As she did so, she saw the silver wolf moving low to the ground hunting something, then she saw the gold tipped black tail right in front of the wolf and realized the wolf was hunting her began barking a warning and ran towards the yellow tail, "Run! Run! Run! He's going to eat you!"

The cat looked up and saw the wolf behind her and began to run as fast as she could, adrenaling pumping through her as she tried to escape the ferocious jaws; But the wolf chased her catching up and pouncing, pinning the cat to the ground. The pup was close behind, and when she was close enough shejumped on the wolf, biting his shoulder just hard enough to hurt but not to wolf yelped letting the cat up as he tried to shake the smaller dog off of himself, growling, "Ow! Get off!"

The fell off easily and tried to run away after the cat, but the wolf's paw fell to her tai,l causing her to stop yelped and fell flat, laying close to the ground with her ear flat back to her head in fear; he growled and stepped closer, "Don't ever bite me again!" He snarled and then he relaxed and sat back, "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you, I don't eat other dogs."

The pup simply stayed down, wrapping her tail around her form tightly and trying to stay as still as possible as the wolf went on: "And I wasn't going to eat the cat either; I was only going to scare her then let her go…"She didn't say anything. still shaking in fear of the wild animal standing over her, who was at least twice her size, surely!

"You know, i usually like to have the other animal I'm talking to to you know, talk back... I'm not going to hurt you."

She whimpered a little and said quietly, "I'm sorry I bit you..."

"Mmm it's ok, it doesn't hurt anymore…" He said as he moved closer, sniffing her neck fur almost affectionately. His warm, musky scent wafted to her nose, making her stomach drop in an almost pleasing way that the pup had never experienced, but she had no idea how to react, the feeling only scared her more andshe shrank closer to the ground and tighter into herself.

He stood up, disappointed that she seemed to hate him so and barked almost angrily, though his anger was more with himself than with her, "Okay then… this is going no where so I'll see you around…" With that he trotted off into the forest without her.

The sheepdog slowly got to her feet, shaking horribly, having never fought anything that big before and crawled back to the tree where she had been attacked by the wild cat and just stared into the woods, thinking to herself, "What if the masters don't come back? What if I have to fight wolves and bears for food every day and I never get to curl up with my masters again?" And it may have been her imagination; for, she never saw his face, but she thought she heard the wolf's voice echo from the forest, "If you ever need help you can come find me and my pack, we will help you."She looked towards the voice and shook a little but nodded, thenshe laid down under the tree and turned to look at the farm house, determined to go with them. If they thought she was gone, and she jumped in the truck after they did, they couldn't leave her behind, right? With that plan formulated in her mind she went to sleep until morning.


End file.
